Don't Go
by Strawberry L
Summary: A quick, rather fluffy DaisukeDark fic because there just aren't enough of them out there. One perspective on how Dark's curse may be broken forever.


Don't Go

By: BigBlackDog

Disclaimer: I do not own D N Angel, quite obviously. Kudos to Yukiru Sugisaki, I luv ya! ^^ 

Also, please excuse any inconsistencies that pop up between this fic and the true story; this is just my imagination yelling at me. This never happened in the manga or anime. [But you should all go buy the Feder art book, it's beautiful!]

Genre: Romance/Angst

Pairing: Dark x Daisuke

Rating: PG

Archive: Gimme the link

Warnings: Shounen-ai 

~Dark speak~

_Daisuke's thoughts to himself___

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

**Dark's POV**

When I first appeared in the Niwa family line, god knows how many years back, I never had a set of rules pertaining to my existence. Then again, I don't think anyone is ever given such a thing. It's just more basic, like 'if you touch a hot stove it will hurt', that kind of thing. Givens. I never had givens outside of my curse, which was to appear to the males of the family at the ripe old age of 14 and help them out with their love lives. After that, I disappeared only to wait for the next son. My life became monotonous and I got into a general pattern of what my existence was like. I learned about the 'dos' and 'don'ts' of being a… a whatever I am. I never felt the need to be my own person. I never thought about having my own body, or aging, or being a normal human. And I never once thought about being in love myself. None of that mattered to me because for me none of that existed. That was, until I met Daisuke.

*              *              *

**Normal POV******

It was late afternoon on a normal, though unusually nice, Thursday. One Daisuke Niwa could be caught starring motionlessly out the window as though longing to see something. He'd been that way, not moving or napping, since he'd returned from his normal day of school. In fact, Daisuke had been somewhat subdued since the earlier part of the week, for reasons no one could fathom. Even Dark, who could usually get anything out of the boy, was struggling to receive any kind of response from him that lasted longer than two syllables. Today was no exception.

~Dai-chan! Please tell me what's wrong!~ Dark begged for the nth time that day.

"Nothing." Daisuke whispered softly causing the thief's eyebrows to twitch. 

'Nothing' was almost all he could ever get Daisuke to say anymore. That and, 'I don't want to talk about it'. It wasn't even that the older boy was mad; it was that he was worried. Daisuke seemed terribly upset about something and he held no control over it. 

Before Dark had a chance to bug Daisuke again, Daisuke's mother came upstairs to tell him that dinner would be ready soon and to please come down. Silently the boy nodded but didn't move as his mother left the room, ignoring her worried looks and Dark's constant prodding. 

~Daisuke! Please! What's wrong with you lately? Why do you keep ignoring me? Why won't you just tell me? I could help you…~

Daisuke continued to ignore Dark's flurry of questions. 

_He'd never understand…_

~Is this about Riku?~ Dark asked, fearing the answer.

_No! No, it's never been about her! Can't you see?_

~Daisuke, I'm really worried about you…~

"Dark…" Daisuke began his voice soft and quavering the littlest bit, "Don't say things you don't mean."

~What?~ Dark wondered, in awe. ~How can you…~

"JUST STOP IT!" Daisuke yelled. "Everyday, these questions! 'Are you alright?' 'What's wrong?' You know the answers so just stop it! I'm not alright, but stop acting so concerned pretending like you care! It just… it just makes it worse" he finished his voice cracking. He buried his face in his pillow so that Dark couldn't see him crying, but he knew his attempts were useless. 

~Dai-chan… You think I don't care?~

"Please… stop…" Daisuke pleaded.

_Please don't let him know…___

~Daisuke I do care about you, no matter what you may think.~

"Dark…?" 

~Yes?~

"What will happen to you when I find my one true love?" Daisuke, asked wiping his eyes.

~Is that what this is about?~ the thief said with and amused tone in his voice.

"Yes, now just answer the question!" he prompted angrily.

~Well, as with my charges in the past, when they find their one true love my work is done, so I go away. And then I wait for the next son. Why?~ 

"Has any one of them ever asked you not to leave?" Daisuke pressed further.

~Well, sure. But that's… it's not possible you see." Dark said trying not to remember those memories, but more so trying not to think about having to leave Daisuke…

"Sou ka…" Daisuke whispered.

~Daisuke, does this have something to do with Riku?~ Dark said warily. His young friend seemed to be quasi-talkative and he was damn well going to take advantage of that! 

Dark was surprised when Daisuke began to laugh.__

"You're just as naïve as I am Dark. This never had anything to do with her. It…" Daisuke stopped short and froze. 

~Daisuke?~ Dark gently tried to get the boys attention. ~Dai-chan? What is it?~

"Leave me alone Dark."

~Daisuke does this have something to do with me? With your questions?~ Dark asked, needing to know.

"Maybe…" Daisuke admitted softly.

~Is there anything I can do to help?~ 

"Probably not…" the younger said sadly. "It's just that…" Daisuke paused as the tears started to stream down his cheeks again. "I don't want you to go away. I really, really don't. But you keep saying you will even if you don't want to and there isn't anything either of us can do."

_I can't live without you Dark…___

~Dai-chan… you know I'd do anything if it was possible.~ Dark said soothingly. 

"But what's possible? What isn't? We don't even know Dark!" Daisuke cried helplessly. "How do I know whether or not you'll even be here in the morning? I don't, and I can't, and it hurts! I don't want you to leave me here alone, without you." 

~I'll still be here in the morning, don't worry. We still have to find your true love, right?~ Dark asked gently.

"Maybe not." Daisuke whispered.

_I can't say it…_

~Maybe not? But… who have you found?~ Dark wondered.

_What if he has to leave then…?_

~Dai-chan? Who is it?~

_I don't want you to go…_

"I don't want you to go!" Daisuke cried.

~Daisuke! I already told you… and just think about! You'll have your one true love! You… you won't _need_ me anymore.~ the thief choked out evenly.

"But Dark…" Daisuke whispered softly, "What if _you're_ my one true love?" Daisuke held his breathe anxiously waiting for the other to respond. 

_Please, don't make him go away…_

~Daisuke…~ Dark was genuinely speechless. This was never supposed to happen! It wasn't something he'd ever planned on, though he _knew_ he felt it too. There was something that drew the two together, something different, something he'd never had with his charges before. He loved everything that was Daisuke but he never thought the feelings were mutual. The only thing left to discover now was the effect the curse had on this situation.

"I'd understand if you hate me now, demo..." Daisuke sighed calmly, "Would you mind just talking to me until I fall asleep? I know when I wake up you'll be… elsewhere. So would you mind?" he finished.

~Dai-chan, this is horribly cruel isn't it?~ Dark said bleakly. Daisuke just nodded. ~I've liked you for a while you know?~

"Really?" Daisuke wondered. 

~Yea. I never thought you'd feel the same though, so I kept quiet. I figured it would have been over stepping my boundaries to be in love with you, but I am. I thought you should know before I go…~ Dark whispered. ~But for now, I would be honored to talk with you until you fall asleep.~

"Thank you…" 

~Maybe when you have a son, I'll come to him and we can see each other again neh?~ Dark joked.

"Yea, maybe." The redhead agreed.

~I'll miss you Dai-chan, more than I've ever missed anyone.~

"I'll miss you too Dark." Daisuke said.

~You should still try to find someone to love though, I mean obviously so you won't have to be alone all the time…~ the older boy finished off lamely.

"No, I don't think I could ever replace you. I'm… I'm really glad I was able to love you though, no matter how short this all was." Daisuke said decisively.

~Me too, Dai-chan, me too.~ Both of them lay there for a moment trying to think of anything else appropriate to say.

"Hey, Dark? What would happen if I never had a son?" Daisuke asked. "If the family line died out?"

~I dunno, that's never happened, obviously.~ Dark said. ~ I guess there's a lot I don't know about myself.~ He giggled at how cheesy that sounded, and so did Daisuke.

"Same." Daisuke grinned. Both fell silent after a minute and nothing more came to them. After ten minutes or so Daisuke felt his eyelids getting heavy and he yawned settling into his bed more.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Daisuke said dejectedly.

~Hai. I love you Dai-chan. I always will, ok? You just remember me and I'll be with you in your dreams neh?~ Dark thought sadly.

"I…" Daisuke tried to finished but couldn't as the tears welled up again and fell to his pillow. "When I say it you'll be gone huh?" Daisuke asked.

~Hai. But you can't prolong the inevitable Dai-chan.~ 

"I know." He choked. "I… I love you too Dark." Daisuke closed his eyes and let the tears fall softly as he felt Dark's presence in the back of his mind slowly start to fade.

~Sayonara, Dai-chan.~ Dark said still fading. 

A new feeling came to Daisuke though, in the back of his mind he felt a slight pain. The pain increased rapidly in his head, and quickly it traveled throughout his entire body until it felt like he was on fire, blocking out all thoughts or sense of direction.

"Ahhh! Dark, turn it off!" Daisuke yelled writhing in pain.

~I… I can't! It's not supposed to be like this…~ Dark gritted out trying to figure out what was going on. He still felt like he was on fire, but now he was floating too with these electric currents traveling throughout his body. It hurt too much to think anymore, and both soon blacked out.

*              *              *

"Daisuke?" Oji-chan asked knocking lightly on his son's door. "Daisuke are you alright in there? I heard a large crash from downstairs, and your mother asked me to tell you that dinners ready. Daisuke? Daisuke I'm going to come in now." Oji-chan stated as he cautiously went into his grandson's room.

"Bloody hell! What just happened, I feel like I've been run over by the shinkansen." Dark muttered sitting up. He was sitting on something very soft, and it almost felt like Daisuke's rug… but he wasn't at the Niwa's any more he was… [1]

"DARK?!" Oji-chan jumped as he saw the boy with purple hair sit up in Daisuke's room. "What are you doing here… I thought… oh. Was Daisuke having a short, pre-dinner picture session?" Oji-chan stopped babbling as his eyes came to rest on the bed behind Dark. But if Dark was here then why was Daisuke sleeping on his bed behind the thief? "It's nice to see you again, I suppose." Oji-chan nodded politely. "We don't really have much for you to do tonight though." 

"Huh?" Dark replied intelligently. "Oh, yea… that's fine. Wait… Daisuke! Where's Daisuke?! He's not in my head like he's supposed to be! Where'd he…" Dark searched around frantically.

"About that, he's sleeping right behind you. Did something happen? Are you both alright?" Oji-chan asked skeptically. 

Dark turned around to see Daisuke still out cold, sprawled across his mattress. His breath caught in his chest at the sight.

"Dai-chan… but… how?" Dark wondered in awe. Cautiously, as if the image would fade, Dark approached the young boy and tentatively reached out to brush the bangs from his face. He was completely lost in the moment, and was startled when Oji-chan coughed courteously.

"Sorry, but I have no idea what's going on, so I'm going to go back downstairs. I'll look into this sometime later, but now would you mind waking Daisuke up for dinner and sending him down in five minutes? Oh, and will you be joining us tonight?"

"If it's alright I'd love to." Dark turned and smiled at his old friend "It's never too late to catch up neh?"

"Never." Oji-chan returned the smile and quietly left the room. [2]

"Dai-chan?" Dark shook the boy gently. "Dai-chan you gotta wake up, it's time for dinner." Dark added.

"Mmmrghn. I don't wanna go to school today mom…" Daisuke mumbled in his sleepy state. Finally he stretched and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Who said anything about school? I said dinner baka!" the thief chided him lightly and ruffled his hair. At hearing Dark's voice Daisuke went rigid.

"D… Dark?" He asked quietly as his eyes focused in on his grinning friend. Not knowing how to take things Daisuke simply reached out and caught Dark in a crushing hug. "I thought you… I mean didn't you…"

"Hey, calm down. I'm here aren't I?" Dark asked soothingly. "I think we broke the curse Dai-chan, I really do. I'm not going to have to go away this time." Dark said emphasizing his thoughts by returning the younger boys hug and kissing his hair.

"How?" was all Daisuke could say still caught up in his state of shock.

_I thought I'd lost you forever…_

"Just by falling in love Dai-chan." Dark laughed a bit. "Funny isn't it? The one thing that I was imprisoned to help with ended up setting me free? Right in front of me all the time?"

"Maybe that was the true intention all along Dark." Daisuke said, burying his head in the crook of Dark's neck.

"Maybe indeed." 

The two boys sat there just enjoying the presence of one another, forgetting the world, and of course dinner. 

"Guess what?" Dark said.

"What?"

"I still love you Dai-chan." The thief grinned and looked down at the boy in his arms.

"I still love you too Dark." Daisuke smiled shyly back at his one true love.

"So, is there anything I can do to help now?" Dark asked mischievously.  Daisuke nodded and silently leaned towards the older boy until their lips brushed together in a fairy-tale-like kiss. Letting his eyes fall shut, Daisuke continued to lightly kiss the purple-haired bishounen, letting his arms involuntarily come up and wrap themselves around Dark's neck. Loosing track of time, they continued with their shy kissing until they heard Daisuke's mom call up to them to come to dinner.

"I doubt anything we're about to have tastes as good as you do, Dai-chan." Dark said poking the redhead in the ribs with his elbow.

"Well, what about ice cream?" Daisuke questioned.

"I've never had ice cream silly!" 

"You've _never_ had ice cream! We're so going out and getting some!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"After dinner of course." Dark stated nodding his head.

"Of course!" Daisuke said smiling as they both stood up and headed downstairs.

*              *              *

**3 Months Later…**

"DAISUKE!" Dark cried pounding down the stairs and coming to a screeching halt in the kitchen. "Daisuke! Look, look!" Dark bounced up and down next to his boyfriend as he shoved a piece of his violet locks in the younger boy's face. "My hair! It grew _a whole inch_! Can you believe it! It's so cool!" Dark exclaimed pulling his bangs down over his eyes so he could see them better. Daisuke just giggled at Dark's antics. He'd been like this ever since he'd gotten his own 'normal' body. And everything, absolutely everything was entertaining to him.

"Baka! That's what hair's supposed to do! Why do you think people get hair cuts?" Daisuke asked rolling his eyes.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Dark bit back defensively. 

"You weren't, but that's what makes it funny." Daisuke grinned up at Dark. "Come on now, we both have to get to school _on time_ today."

"As much as I love you, you're so boring sometimes Dai-chan." Dark sighed and sat down, helping himself to some breakfast. In reply, Daisuke just stuck out his tongue. Dark however, seized this window of opportunity and leaned down to give Daisuke a 'good-morning' kiss. At the same moment Daisuke's mom walked into the kitchen. 

"Ah! Dai-chan! You're so lucky! I wish Dark would kiss _me_ like that!!!" She exclaimed happily bustling around. Indeed, Mrs. Niwa enjoyed having the handsome and charming bishounen around full time. Not as much as Daisuke did, but enough. Daisuke blushed at his mom's comment.

"Oka-san!" he protested. Dark turned and grinned wolfishly at him.

"Looks like you have your competition set for you neh?" he teased. Daisuke just hit him and scowled. No matter how often they did it, he still wasn't used to Dark and his mom flirting, and after awhile it became clear to everyone but Daisuke that they only did it to tease him.

"You boys should hurry up, you can't be late to school again Dark! Even if I think your gorgeous it doesn't mean your teachers will let you slack because of your looks!" She said smiling.

Dark grinned at her and nodded before bowing and heading for the front door.

"Come on Dai-chan!" he called while he grabbed his bag and put on his shoes. Mrs. Niwa waved after them, watching as the disappeared down the street hand in hand. 

**Owari.******

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

Aw! Fluffiness! I hope you all enjoyed the fic! ^^ Thanks for reading!

Daisuke: Is that all?

BBD: Well, yes.

Dark: But I never got my ice cream!

BBD: Gomen?

Dark: I want my ice cream .

Daisuke: ::makes her imagination yell at her::

BBD: Alright already… geez. ::hands Dark some ice cream:: 

Note: This is a bit of an older fic of mine. I simply revised it and put it up because, in all honesty there aren't enough Daisuke/Dark fanfics out there. Please excuse any dust it may have accumulated.

[1] Shinkansen - Japanese bullet train

[2] As often as Oji-chan has seen Dark, I doubt they've had must time for chit chat. ::shrug::


End file.
